Jimmy Casket
Jimmy Casket is a insane mass murdurer played by Venturian. Jimmy talks insane, which usually gives him away. He always asks people if they want to know his secret, which to him means: "Im gonna kill you now!" Also, the results of "His Secret" result in him getting shot by the Sherrif OR the victim of Jimmy Casket running like a coward. In one episode Venturian says, "Hey, you wanna know my secret? But first, I have to go tak to your friend! Come here real quick!" Which in that case translates to "Hey you're dead! But first, your friend is gonna be killed! Come here so I can kill you!" But somtimes he just stands there to creep everybody out. If he kills someone he thinks (because he once said this) he is ridding them of their mortal body. He is very skilled with a knife, but when nescarry he is shown often using a MSG in the raptor player model mod easily killing others with more dangerous weaponry like guns. It could be possible that Jimmy is not human, as he has shown to turn into a humanoid abomination(a gmod stalker), with strange telepathic powers and even shown to temporarily possess and speak through others. Jimmy Casket may also be tied in with Johnny Ghost aligning himself with Maxwell Acachalla to haunt the gang. Jimmy only recives a name in the third episode of murder, and asks. If they want to know his secret even if he's not the murder. Relationships Maxwell Acachalla Jimmy appears to both know and be very close with Maxwell Acachalla. The reasoning for this is unclear, but they have teamed up with each other. While they haven't actually interacted directly, we are aware of them being close or at least tollerating one another. Possible because Maxwell has already been 'freed from his mortal body' so Jimmy has no reason to attack him. jimmy casket is his haunter bud Johnny Ghost Jimmy Casket and Johnny Ghost do seem to have some form of relationship. Johnny also shows some possible signs of BEING Jimmy in the asylum, as he starts to ask his group if they want to know his secret. In a Venturian mail episode, it has been revealed that Jimmy Casket is the voice inside of Johnny Ghost's head, who sometimes takes over. Johnny doesn't know that he IS Jimmy Casket though. It was later confirmed (in the Dinosaur player model video) that they are, indeed, the same person. Jonny Ghost transforms into Jimmy Casket when provoked. For example, when he is being threatened, Jimmy Casket takes over and starts slaughtering the dinosaurs. Sally Jimmy interacts with Sally once or twice (so far). The first time when she asks him if he has waffles and he says he does. He tells her to get into his van, but is interupted. A little later, he tells Sally he will never give her waffles and, in a fit of rage, Sally kills him. Sally may be the only other character capable of scaring Jimmy Casket, as both can be murderous, but it's more random with Sally. The possible second time is during hide-and-seek, when Sally is in the attic, Jimmy is trying to get her and she's crying for her life. Sally is much more scared of him now, when she isn't crazy and has nothing to defend herself with. Vahl Though they don't interact, it seems that Jimmy is able to get into Vahl's mind. Though it hasn't gone too far (yet), there is no telling how much he can control her actions. Jimmy seems the equivalent to a puppet-master in this aspect. Jeff the Killer When Jeff went to the teacher the teacher soon was possessed by Jimmy casket and said "Wanna know my secret?" This immediatly scared Jeff into leaving the class room, showing that Jimmy is more terrifying than even Jeff himself. Then Homeless said Jimmy Casket should be a part of Creepypasta. Weapons Jimmy Casket's main weapon is his knife, which he uses to murder people. Though, he is still very creepy even when he doesn't have a knife to fight with. He is also shown to have some skill with a gun, as he has used it to kill off fellow murderers. He has been shown to kill whoever he wants, with whatever he has. Quotes *Hey! Do you want to know my secret?!?!? *Jimmy Casket!! *JIMMY CASKET!!!!!! *You want to have some fun?!?! *Let's have a Party!! *No one wants to here my secret! :( *But first I have to talk to your FRIEND!! *My secret is, I don't know how to read! *You wanna know my se- AH! You got a secret! You got a bigger secret! *Do you ever have the sudden urge to...bite someone? *I'd like to bite someone right about now. *I use their flesh as a stress toy! *I'm so close...I can smell you! *Oh, apparently, I showed ya too hard! *Oh, it seems you're at your dead end....LITERALLY!! Hahahaha! *Don't wanna run do ya? It only makes it better for me! *So easy! Easy as a pumpkin pie... *Do ya wanna know my secret Johnny!? (Most likely a reference to him being Johnny Ghost) *My mother was a man! *Uh-oh, you guys are in trouble! Here comes Jimmy Casket! *I guess Jimmy Casket, strikes again! Hahahaha- uh-oh, I struck too hard. *One of us is a murderer, the other is an insane maniac, but who is truely a threat? *I only freed her mind from her mortal body. With a knife. *Ow. Someone scratched my back with a knife. I hate when that happens. *I am horribly terrified, and have a phobia for macaroni! *I'm terrified of macaroni and cheese. I have dreams about it! It comes in and eats me! It's very ironic... *You wanna know my... Oh... Nice Shot! *Stab stab stab! Stab stab stab! *Guess what's going in your gut!? Stab stab stab! *No One ever listens to a guy with a secret!!!! *Let me show you my friend his name is knifey,oops i guess i showed you a little to hard! *What's wrong ? Are you afraid of little old me? Stab stab stab! Trivia * It is assumed Jimmy lives the insane asylum Johnny Ghost ventured through although not confirmed. * Jimmy Casket is probably the creepiest of the characters, Sally coming in second as she has never scared a Creepypasta member as Jimmy has. * Jimmy Casket is so scary he has easily terrified paranormal investigator Johnny Ghost, his own alter ego. He therefore terrified his more sane self. *Jimmy is not limited to gmod, as he has temporally possessed Vahl several times. Although not long enough to attack someone(yet). *It is possible that Jimmy may have known Johnny Ghost prior to becoming a killer, as Johnny seemed to know about him. It was later revealed that they are one and the same. *Johnny Ghost IS Jimmy Casket, though Johnny is unaware of it. *He is so creepy, even the infamous Jeff the Killer is intimidated by him *Though Gertrude asks Papa if Johnny's transformations are like Papa's, he didn't confirm it. * Johnny became Jimmy when the Acachalla family refused to pay and threatened him. It could be assumed he transforms whenever someone displeases him/threatens him. * The extent of his powers is unknown, and he is clearly immortal. He shrugs off getting killed and plots revenge. * Jimmy and Sally may in fact be related. Category:Character Category:Jordan Frye Category:Ghost Category:Maniacs Category:Jimmy Casket Category:Antagonist Category:Villans Category:Phyco Category:Psycho Category:Serial killer